Who needs trust!
by Chloeannje
Summary: Haruhi was only in elementry school when it happened. Her best friend turned on at was when Haruhi decided to never trust anyone but her father. For the rest of elementary and middleschool she was friendly but pushed anyone away who tryed to get close to her. She got accepted as ourans honor student. Will she break the promiss she made herself or push them away?(bad at sums)
1. Chapter 2

**Yea! First chapter! And you have vanity insanity to thank! Anyways just the prologue but I promise to get a bunch of chapters on the weekend. Anyways please R&R and maybe favourite my story btw that would make you the best person I the world! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes enjoy! **

**Prologue **

_I-Haruhi's thoughts _

_Huh .this school has four library rooms you would think one of them would be quiet. _Haruhi thought to herself while she walked up a flight of stairs to see if there were any quiet rooms to study on the next floor.

She soon came to a long hall with windows that took up the entire left wall. She stopped to look outside one of them.

_How are things in heaven mom?_ She turned to start walking again. _I can't believe its been ten years already. _She thought to herself hoping her late mom could hear her._im beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time._ The hallway came to stop at large French doors. Above the door there was a sign that read '**Music Room Three**'

_An abandoned music room. Maybe I can study here in some peace and quiet._ Haruhi reached out, turned the handle and opened the door. And when she did, a ball of rose petals came hurling towards her and hit her strait in the face. _Ow…_

"Sorry! It usually comes out in swirls!" a childish voice said. Haruhi looked over to where the voice came from and saw a boy who looked like he was in elementary school._ What's he doing in a high school uniform?! _

"Oh wow! It's a boy!" two boys said I union. Haruhi looked over and noticed that the two boys that spoke were twins. She also noticed that they're in the same class as her.

_Boy? Why does everyone think I'm a boy! well, I kinnda can see why_

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this boy is in the same class as you correct?" asked a tall brunet with glasses.

_Him too!_

"Yeah but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him" the two read-head boys responded, names according to what she just head were Hikaru and Kaoru.

_**Light bulb flickers on **_

"Well that wasn't very nice." The brunet said while pushing his glasses up further. "Welcome to Ouran, mister honor student." With that, the tall blonde who was sitting in a chair jumped up. _man these guys are hyper! _

"What! You must be Haruhi fojioka!" he said while Haruhi aimlessly tried to open the door. She turned around and asked timidly

"How do you know my name?"

"Well it's not often a commoner such as yourself makes their way into this school. You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way in." said the guy with the glasses.

"Thanks, I guess…" is all I could say until I felt an arm on my shoulder and the tall blond shouted

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"And of course the annoying blond just had to continue

"You're a hero to other poor people fojioka. You've shown the world that even poor person can excel at an elite privet academy!" _Oh sh*t he's to close…_ and with that I tried to move without blabber mouth noticing but of course he did and went on with his poor person speech "it must be hard to constantly be looked down upon by others!"

"I think your taking this poor person thing to far." _I have to get away from these people before I start to like them._

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter!" crazy said while sliding over towards me, "long live the poor!" _now that I think about it I don't think trying not to like them will be too hard…_

"We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!" _yep. Not hard at all…_

"Whatever I'm out of here"_ good. Just leave before they start to like you…_

"HEY_**!" **__oh great. Now pip-squeak has something to say_. "Come back here haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something! That's sooo cool!"

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." _Wait haru-chan_... "AND WHO YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN" _there that should make them leave me alone._

"I never would have imagined that the famous scholar would be so openly gay_." Aww I thought I had them, wait gay… so they really don't know I'm a girl. Better play along, I'll get out faster._

"Openly what…"_these boys are real idiots._

"So tell us, what kind of guys your into," _well that's easy, none_.

"Do you like the strong silent type like mori-sempi, the boy Lolita like huni-sempi, how about the mistuvous type like the Hikaru and Kaoru? Or the cool type like Kyoya here." _Well at least I know their names…_

"I, ugh, it's not like that I was just looking for a quiet place to study" _guess all these years of lying have paid off. I sound believable…"_

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. Hmm what do you say_," he's touching me again_,

_I jumped back hoping this guy would stop harassing. I hey wasn't there a vase here,_

_Yup _

I bumped into the pedicel and the vase fell off. I reached out to catch it and….

I CAUGHT IT YEA! _That was a close one,_

"Lucky commoner. You caught it." She heard Hikaru and Kaoru say behind her.

"Yeah whatever." She tossed the vase towards Blondie (don't know his name yet )"heads up Blondie!" _he'll catch it right _

But _**no**_ he decided to jump out of the way just as it came towards him.

"Spoke too soon," she heard the twins say as they walked in front of her.

"He didn't catch it…"

Yeah this is just a quickie. But it's better than nothing! As I said before ill post more on the weekend also longer chapters bye

***?**?**?*?**?**?**?**?**?**?**?*?**?**?**?**?**?**?**?**?**?**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had to go to my trailer and I forgot my laptop. So I fffinnnally found time to wright so here you go! ****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC**.

**Harrah's P.O.V**

"He didn't catch it" I said. I had a look of shock on my face and was slightly pale.

"You were lucky the first time commoner but next time you shouldn't throw 8 million yen vases at people." ", What do you think we're going to do," ", catch it!" the twins said finishing each other's sentences. What bothered me the most was that the said the last part like it was a joke! _Wait 8million yen!_

"Whoa, wait. 8 million yen!" I shouted and continued to myself "how many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?!"I tried to calculate how much I would owe them and just how I would get it. "Well, I guess I'll have to pay you back, huh." Although I don't know how. Guess I have to get a job.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The twins said again with the annoying unison. "And what's with the shaggy cloths anyways?" what's with these rich people and not liking my cloths. God.

"Well Tamaki, what should we do?" said Kyoya. I'm just glad that I know blonde's name. But he seems a little less energetic. This can't be good…

"There is a famous saying you might have heard of fojioka." Tamaki told me. He doesn't seem any less dramatic. "When in Rome, you should do as the roman do." This can't be good. Help me mom! "If you don't have money, you can pay with your body." Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…

"Starting today fojioka, you are the host club's dog" well it could be worse. I could have had to be there friends. I know what to say,

"Ok. Whatever. Just don't expect me to be nice to you." I may have made it worse. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh really. I know that you WILL start to like us fojioka! No matter what, everyone likes us. No matter how hard they try, no one can hate us!" Tamaki said to me. Someone needs to tell show him the real world where not everyone will like him.

"Well, I'm not everyone. I'll be your stupid arend boy but I'm not going to be your friend or like you in any way!" I shouted. Maybe he will get the idea now.

"Well I must say, no one has ever spoken to me like that," Tamaki said in just barely a whisper.

"That goes for all of you. I'm going home know cause I know club activity time just ended. I'll come back tomorrow and my personality will still be the same. Bye" I said as I left the room. Maybe this won't be too bad. What am I thinking, of course it will.

**In Music Room 3**

**Kyoya's p.o.v.**

"Well, he's… something" the twins said together. No one had made such an outburst when they first met the host club.

"Haven't any of you nottiest that Haruhi is a girl's name?" Kyoya asked everyone while wrighting in his note book. 'Also they didn't notice that she has a too feminine of a body to be male.'

"So what he has a girl's name that doesn't make his personality any less hurtful" Tamaki whined to Kyoya. 'Idiot.'

"You are hopeless Tamaki." Kyoya said while leaving the room. 'How can he not notice that _he_ is a _she' _ he thought to himself. He wondered when Tamaki or any of the other host would notice.

"Hey boss," "wanna play a game" said the twins with Kaoru starting and Hikaru finishing. Kyoya heard this and not quite closed the door so he could listen.

"How do you play" Tamaki asked still slightly pouting. It was pretty obvious he was NEVER yelled at for not wanting to be his friend. Everyone always wanted to be his friend. Everyone. But she did say she wasn't everyone…

"The rules are simple. Whoever gets Haruhi to like them first wins." The twins said together with a devilish grin. 'Idiots. It's obvious that there is a reason she didn't want to be there friends. Something must of happened to her I her past,' Kyoya thought. (I'm making him way to nice. )

"OK!" Tamaki said suddenly over Haruhi's outburst. 'I can understand Tamaki not noticing though. He doesn't know much for that matter,'

"Count I and takashi in!" honey said while mori grunted in what seemed like an agreement. 'Even mori!? He usually notices these kinds of things.'

"This will be interesting" the twins said together (again) still wearing the devilish grins they always wore when they had an idea. If only they knew it would be a bit more difficult than being nice to her.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**There you go! It's a sucky chapter but it will have to do for now. I will defiantly not forget my laptop next weekend so I will update then or sometime this week. Also, I have a really good plot set out and I think you will like it. Thanks to vanity insanity and slvrhoenx for reviewing! I came up with a way to fit in Haruhi's back story into my plot. Please r&r!**

**Bye!**

**Chloe ****:P**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER (AN)

Hi! Sorry this is not a chapter but will be deleted when I get the next chapter up. Right now I'm traviling (actually im in a hotel)so I wont be alble to update for awile. I will type my next few chapters and post them when I get a better internet conection. Also, im working on a one shot for haru/kyo and should have that up too. If your looking for something to read, go to my favourite storys,theres tons of good ones there.

Until next chapter,

Chloe

:P


End file.
